Skyward Saiyans Sword
by TheEpicShotzHD
Summary: When C, an anything but ordinary boy goes to bed one night, he wakes up in the Zelda world SS timeline, Zelda (c) to Nintendo DBZ (c) to i believe funimation, sorry if i'm wrong, btw this is my first fanfic, so don't be too hard on me plz Rated t for violence, blood, cursing, nothing too intense
1. Chapter 1

I remember going to bed on a regular night, then, I was falling, falling, into darkness...  
Then I awoke. 'strange...' I thought, 'I don't remember falling asleep on the grass...'. As i was saying that, I saw a teenager in odd clothes that looked kind of like... 'Wait a minute' I thought, 'That looks like... Link!'.  
That was when i noticed the tail, 'Tail..? Wait... That must mean...' *GASP* 'I am a Saiyan! If my theory is right, then I'm in Skyloft, and am also a Saiyan...' Then I noticed that i was in clothes not unlike Link's. That was when I set my mind stright.  
'First things first' I thought, 'Hide my tail so people won't freak out, two, go after Link, which if I'm correct, he's headed into waterfall cave...' Then i ran after him.

I then ran after Link and soon caught up with him, I found him almost at the end of the cave. He looked at me puzzled,  
"How did you get through here without a sword or a weapon?" he said, "Easy, you cleared out all the Keese beforehand."  
I responded. "OK, I'm just looking for my Loftwing, he's gone missing..." he said, clearly a little upset.  
"It'll be just fine!" I promised "let's look up ahead for him." Link nodded, and we both went outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Link and C emerged from the cave, almost as soon as they emerged, a girl swooped down on a giant bird.  
(That must be Zelda and her loftwing...) C thought, as Zelda said to Link "Hey, have you found your loftwing yet, Link?"  
Link nodded, "No luck" he said, "I haven't been able to find him yet..." Then Zelda took notice of me. She asked me, "Who are you?"  
Link then said, "I'm wondering the same thing, I haven't seen you around Skyloft before..." I replied by saying "To answer your questions, my name is C, C Taiki!". "That's a kind of unusual name, where are you from?" I sweat dropped, "Not from around here, thats for sure!" I quickly said. Link and Zelda didn't look too sure but both bought it for now. "Do you hear that?" I asked.  
Lin looked at me puzzled, "hear what?" I replied by saying "I think It's your loftwing!" Link looked at me, and then at Zelda.  
'If my theories are correct, than either the Goddesses wanted me here, or a universal disaster has happened somewhere, my guess is number two.  
So, if I'm here, that means I probabally changed the timeline, screwed something up in the fabric of space and time, or screwed the multiverse over... Also, I'm going to have to meditate when I get some alone time, maybe I can learn to control my ki. Also, another question, If I'm here, as a Saiyan, then who else is here...?' I thought. I noticed that Link and Zelda ran off without me! 'Crap' I thought, I started to race after them. 


	3. Chapter 3

When I caught up to Link and Zelda, thay had already freed Link's loftwing. Then it was that I started to pray to the goddesses that I could have a place inside my mind that is basically a Hyperbolic Time Chamber that my spirit can go into, kind of like the silent realm,  
except inside my mind.

The goddesses answered my prayer, because the next thing I knew, I was inside a large room with white walls that seemed to go on for eternity. I then started training by trying to unlock my Ki, I failed miserabally the first 57 times, then on the 58th try, I did it, I felt a warm, bubbling power inside of me, but it didn't hurt. Then I started on the most important skill for people in the sky.  
I learned how to fly a while later, sucessfully channeling my Ki below me.  
After that, I tried manipulating my ki, I got it, on the 20th try. I then practiced manipulating it into a loftwing,  
then I heard a shriek, apparently, either I or the goddesses made a real loftwing. "Hi, there big guy. What should I call you..?" The loftwing answered with a shriek, which I could hear inside my head saying 'Nice to meet you, C! and to answer your question, I would like to be called Shiek, please.' I was somewhat suprised, but said, "Nice to meet you, Shiek!"  
Then I started training more and more, for a long time, maybe a year? Except time didn't pass in this chamber.  
I then prayed to get out of here and not look any different, the goddesses answered my prayer, because in a matter of seconds,  
I felt my body shrinking down, then I collapsed on the ground. 


End file.
